Leather bound Lucy
by gabe123546
Summary: I'm not going to to lie this is straight up smut. This is a story were Lucy is a dominatrix. So enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Description: I'm not going to to lie this is straight up smut. This is a one-shot with Lucy as a dominatrix. So enjoy.

Levy lay completely naked, with her cheek pressed to the mattress and her ass raised high into the air presenting her womanhood, well both her wrists and ankles there bund to each other with leather cuffs.

Levy could hear the sound heals clicking on hardwood, as her mistress paced slow around her, inspecting her, Levy could feel Her lower region heat up and mosen under her mistress's gazz. The sound of heels on wood stopped as her mistress stepped into her line of sight. Levy liked her lips as she look at the big brested, blonde women. She felt herself get even hotter and wetter the longer she stared at her friend Lucy, who wore a leather corset, that exposed and propped up her breasts, making her already enormous chest look even bigger. She also wore large leather heeled boots that rose above her knee, and were connected to her corset with leather straps, she wore nothing to cover her crotch, putting her womanhood in full view for levy to see. Lucy had her hair down, wearing long leather gloves and holding a roded wipe with a leather loop at the end.

Lucy stared at the small bluenet, that was bound and presenting her ass to her as she laid face first on her bed. She walk towards the small girl, reachout and pleasure the loop of her whip on her wet, pink pussy.

Levy gasped at the sudden sensation, of the cooled leather on her hot grown. Lucy grinned at the reaction her pet gave to being touched. "Do you like it wen i touch your special place." she said. "Yes" Levy moned.

Lucy frowned, raising her arm and spalding levy's ass with the wipe, leaving a red imprint where she struck. "What did you say you little slut" ,said Lucy in a stern voice pushing her whip into the blunette's sensitive area.

Levy shutting out at the pleasure that the pain provided her and the pressure being applied to her grown "I'm sorry, mistress Lucy".

"That's better" Lucy said, taking a step forward so that she way directly behind Levy's raised ass. "Now how about we start the real fun." said the blonde sadisticly. She reachout and ran her middle finger over the girl's slit causing her to moen. "You're a sensitive little slut aren't you." the blonde said, grinning.

Lucy massaged Levy's pussy for a while, causing the blunette to become even more wet. Levy squeaked, then shouted "OH, FUCK". Levy writhed and bucked, as Lucy's finnger funed her entrins.

The blonde mistress dominated, the small blue haired girl, as she hooked her finger into the girls opening and forcefully lifted Levy's ass higher into the air. Causing Levy's face to be pushed further into the bed. Lucy shook her hand furiously, in order to really stimulate her little pet. It took no time, for Lucy to get the blue hard girl to squirt.

Levy screamed, amongst her loud moans, when she finally released. She felt her juices spray out of her and run down her legs to Lucy's matres. Lucy removed her finger from her opening, causing Levy to fall back a bit no longer having Lucy pursing her ass higher into the air. Levy felt her grown twitching missing the pleasure that her mistress fingers provided it.

"WOW, your a real squirter did you really lick it that much" said Lucy. "yes mistress" she heard as a reply in a shaky voice of the blue haired girl, body still shaking from her orgasum. "I wish that you could see how wet you are…" the blonde posed for a moment, then leaned forward and put her hand in front of the small girls face.

"Like them" she commanded

Levy looked and stared for a moment at her mistress hand in front of her that way was dripping with her own juices.

"I said like them" Lucy said impatiently and giving her a hard smack on the ass with her whip for not complying with her command rightway.

Levy let out a loud moan, at the stinging of her ass. She then opened her mouth taking in her mistress fingers. The blue haired girl could taste her juices on Lucys fingers, it had a sweet flavor, the small girl started to become aroused again at the lewd thought of being made to tared her own juices. Her arousal caused her to become more ferocious in her likeing and suking of her misstresid finngers, she began to pant and make lewd noises as she cleaned the hand of her juices.

Lucy grinned sadistically as she watched the bluenet, pant and moan as she lick and sucked her fingers clen. The blonde looked down and sow the the small girl was still dripping wet, just then a sadistic thought flashed through her mind. She pull here and back, much to Levy's dismay.

Levy watched as she saw Lucy pulled her hand back and walk over to her deck and pick something up. Levy sow a brit light and heard Lucy say "open gate of the maiden, Virgo". After the light had faded, she saw a pink haired girl in and maid's uniform standing in front of Lucy, and she said " are you here to punish me princess."

To Virgo's delit for the first time after asking that question to her celestial mega, she heard " yes Virgo it's punishment time." Lucy's hand reach out and torr the maid outfit off of her spirit, including the bra. The leather clad blond then kicked the maid, who stumble and fall on to the bed next to levy.

Lucy loomed over the spirit with an evil look. "Loos the pantys, NOW" she commanded. "Yes princess" replied Virgo, as she wiggled out of here wight lacy pantys and throw them in to the mess of fabric that once was her cloths.

Virgo sat on her knees on the bed next to Levy's still raised and presenting ass. "What is your command princess" sead Virgo, waiting patiently for her master to give her punishment.

The blind women walk over to the two of them and wiped Levy's ass again, causing her to moan. Lucy hiked Levy ass up again and looked at Virgo. "I want you to tackar of this" Lucy said

Virgo looked at the blue haired girl's pussy the lay in front of her and said "as you wish princess". Virgo got on all floors and crawled over to the other girl, then moved her face in close, in tell it was a few centimeters away from the small girls pussy.

Levy could feel Virgo face and hot breath just centimeters away from her pussy and it was driving crazy. She gasped and then began to moan with pleasure when she felt Virgo's tongue when beginning to gently like up the length of her pussy.

Virgo continued to like Levy's pussy, as the bluenet moaned softly. Lucy however, was not pleased with how the pinke hired women was eating out the tied up bluenette. Lucy used her whip and struck Virgo several times and suited "not like that you stupid bitch, I want to hear that little slut scream." Lucy the kicked Virogo in the butt causing her to press further into Levy's pussy.

Levy shuttered and let out a loud cry at the sudden increase in pressure and porosity of Virgos tough movement on her pussy. Lucy ceped one of her leather heeled boots resting on the pink haired spirits butt, slowly pushing her deeper into Levy's grown, causing her to moan and cry out louder the further Virgo's face went.

When the blonde was satisfied with the sounds that the little bluenette was making. She figured it time to show her maid a little attention. The blonde dominatrix shifted her foot that was resting on the pinkette butt and lined up the heel of her boot with the girls asshole and pushed it in.

Virgo notes the shifting of Lucy's boot, and when she began to push in to her Virgo was glad the she a spirit with a body that adapts to meet the desires of her master. She let out a cry of pleasure as Lucy's heel sunk further into her. "Thank you, mistress" she suited.

Lucy wiped the pinke hires masochist, that was beneath her foot, "who told you, you could stop" she shuted, pushing Virgo back into Levy's pussy.

The blue haired girl was losing her mind as the waves of pleasure washed over her, from the pink haired spirits tongue moved over her sensitive region and teased at her clitoris.

The blonde watched the scene before her, well she moved her heel in and out of Virgo's ass, receiving occasionally receiving screams and cries of pleasure from the maid that were muffled by Levy's pussy. The blonde girl reached her hand down to her own pussy and felt that she had become wet from domination these two girls. She smiles evilly and another idea flashed into minded. She removed the heel of her boot from the pink haired girls ass and walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room well giving Virgo a combined "Undo Levy's cuffs, then play with yourself and give me a showe."

The spirit maid complied with her master's order, once she had undone the cuffs the bluenette spronde out in the bed unmoving her mind still in a daze and leking her lewd juices on the the mattress around her. Virgo then positioned herself with her back resting against the wall next to the bed and began fingering herself, spreading her legs wide so that her mistress could get a good view of her lewd pussy.

Lucy removed a vial of elicser from the cabinet, she popped the top to the vial and gave it a quick sniff, the contents smelt of roses. Lucy looked over to her bed and sow a nearly unconscious bluenette, and a pinkette that was moaning loudly as she fingered herself. The blonde smirked and took a small sweg ofthe elicser. She felt the effects almost instantaneously, her grown began to tinge and heat up. She hunch slightly at the weird sensation, as she hunched she sow the elicser true purpose begin. She look down between her legs and saw her clitores bigin to grow entel it was a fulley erect pines. Lucy looked at the new appending, content with its size she walked back over to the other.

Virgo eyed Lucy's new lime as she walked towards them, liking her lips sensually as she continued to finger herself. The blonde, stood at the edge of the bed looking over the dazed Levy. she reaged down and grabbed a handful of the bluenette's hair, as her cok twiched. Lucy dragged Levy off of the bed by her hair and forced her to her knees, and plased her throbing cok in the blue haird girls face.

Levy was broken from her daze as she was dragged from the bed. She stumbled and struggled to get herself situated on her knees as her fell from the bed. Once she had situated herself, she was shocked to discover what was resting on her face. She cule feel Lucy's dick twitch and throb against her cheek, Levy looked up at her boned mistress to questing eyes.

Lucy looked down at the blue haired girl and smirked at the expression on her face. The blonde girl shifted her hips teasing the girls lips with the head of her cok. Lucy groaned at how good Levy's soft lips felt on her head. She smirked again and said "i think you know what I want"

Levy eyed the the blones cok hungerly as it pushed at and teased her lips. The blue haired girl slowly parted her lips and opened her mouth taking it in. she began to run her tongue around the head, earning a moan from Lucy. Levy then started to pick up her pas and suck along the shaft as Lucy bobbed her head, holding onto her blue hair.

The blonde moan loudly as she move the bluenette's head back and forth, as she suked and like her dick. After a while of enjoying having her dick suck, Lucy took a tighter hold on the girl's blue hair and thrust her hips forward shoving her cok deep in to Levy's mouth and down her throat. Lucy could feel the girl's lips at the base of her cok, and apon hearing a choking sound from Levy, Lucy pulled the girl's head back allowing her to breath for a moment before thrusting forward again making Levy take in the entirety of her dick. After a few more thrust in to Levy's throat, the blonde held the bluenette head at the bases of her cok. Feeling the girl's throat contract around her dick, pushed the blonde over the edge. Lucy let out a loud shout as she released her loud into Levy's throat.

Levy eye went wide as she felt Lucy hot cum shoot into the back of her throat with such ferocity that some spued out of her nose and sides of her mouth. Unable to swallow the volume of cum being shot into her mouth by the blonde, Levy was forced to pull her head back off of Lucy cok, receiving a cupel load sprayed on to her face and breasts.

Lucy looked disappointingly at the blue haired girl with her chest and face covered in her semen, with some lickin from the corners of her mouth and nose. Lucy tossed the girl to the bed next to the pink haired spirit who had continued to pleasure herself to the view of Levy sucking on her misstres cok. "You now you need to be punished for wasting my special treat, right" said Lucy, walking towards them stroking her cok to get it redy to go agen. Once she reached the two girls, she dragged Levy and positioned her so that she lay on her back with her butt positioned at the edge of the bed well her legs hang over. "Get on Levy and clean her up a bit." Lucy commented Virgo.

Virgo moved and crawled on top of Levy straddling her between her legs. Virgo presed there wet pussys together, and moved her hips back and forth, both girls moaned at the sensation of having them wet cunts rub together. Virgo lead forward still moving her hips and kissed Levy and her cum covered face, as ther lips pressed and their tongues tangled together Levy moan beneath Virgo's lips. The pink headed girl broke the kiss, and ran her tongue along the blue heded girls cheek liking up the cum at the corners of Levy's mouth. Virgo's ran her tongue up Levy's face a bit more tongueing her nostril likeing up the cum that spuwed out went Lucy had cum in the bluenette's throat.

Lucy watched as the two girls grinded their lower halves together, watching them increasingly glisin with their Lewd juice. The blonde saw Virgo's ambisos atempas at liking the cum off of Levy. She slapped the pink headed girls ass, "You like the tasek of that cum don't you, you dirty bitch." shuted Lucy.

"Yes mistress" replied Virgo, panting as spit mixed with sperm made a string from her mouth to Levy's face.

Lucy continued to watch as the girls continued to grinned ther pussys together, no-longer able the stand just watching, the blonde headed girl moved forward and stuck her member between the two girls moving cunts. She heard the girls garp and felt them grind harder on to her newly introduced shaft.

Levy could feel Lucy's hard cok throb betwen her legs as she and Virgo grinded against it. The heat that it emanating was burning into her grown, until she coled no longer stand it. "Please mistress Lucy, fuck me, fuck me heard" the bluenette shutted, pressing up and rubbing her pussy as hard as she possibly could against the throbbing erection the lay between her legs.

The blonde mistress grinned at the blue haired girl, begging to be fucked. Lucy grabbed the small girl's legs that huge off the bed. She picked them up placing her hands under the knee, she spread the bluenette's legs wide. Lucy shifted her hips slightly aligning her member with Levy's hole, tightening her grip she had on the girl's legs she thrust into her.

Levy let out a scream and arched her back at the sudden entry. She griped the the sheets that lay on the bed, wallowing in the waves of pleasure that washed over her, as the blonde pounded into her "fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes" she shuted as loud as she could. The bluenette mined started to become hazy as her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue hanging out of her mouth drooling, well the blonde pounded deep inside her.

Virgo watched as the breasts of the small blue headed girl the laid beneath her bunched up and down as a result of being thrust into by her blonde haired mistress. The pinkette reached down and massaged her pussy while leaning forward and rummr her boobs to those of the girl beneath her. Virgo could feel her tits sliding and getting slathered in the cum that had covered Levy's chest. Virgo saw as Levy's expression changed, as the girl losted her mind well geting fuck. She noticed Levy's tongue hanging out of her mouth, this expression mad the celestial spirit even horneor. She slid up Levys body until she was kneeling over the blue haired girls face. Virgo slowly lowered her dripping pussy down closter, the bluenette wasted on time befor going to town on the maids pussy. Virgo could feel Levy's toung liking her, entering her, and teasing her clit. Sending waves of pleasure racing through her body, it wasn't long until she felt a heat rising up from inside her, then releasing her lewd juices all over Levy's face and mouth. No Longer able to stay focused as her orgasim raked her body Virgo became shiming griter as she was transported back to the spirit world.

Seeing her maid disappear Lucy felt herself getting close, so she picked up her pace, pounding faster and harder into Levy's tight pussy. After a minute Lucy felt Levy stiffen and arch her back as she cried out in pleasure as she orsasumed. Lucy felt Levy's pussy tighten around her dick, and convulse uncontrollably, the feeling was so intense that Lucy could no longer hold back, with one last pawerfull thrused she shuved her cok deep into Levy. Lucy felt the semen exploded out of her, sending shivers through her body, the blonde's knees gave way and she collapsed on top of heavily she managed to roll herself off of the blue haired girl, pulling her cok from Levy's pussy, some cum fell to fool as it leaked from the girls pussy.

Lucy look to her friend, who hadeed bin fuck unconscious, she grined as she sow the lewd expression that was plastered on Levy's face. Just then she show movement by the Window, the blonde propped herself up on to her labow to get a better look. What she found was a pink haired dragon slayer, with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Natsu had come to Lucy's because he was curious to why she was not at the guild, but what he show when he got to her place, was Lucy funking Levy as Virgo sat on her face. He was so shocked that all he was able to do was stare. He was still so stunned that he was still unable to move when Lucy notect him.

Lucy looked at the boy on the other side of the window, and a sadistic smile returned to her face, she got up and went to the window and opened it, she grabbed Natsu by his trademark scarf and pulled him into her apartment. "Looks like me funs not over yet," she thought to herself.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed this, and leave a comment if you wont.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this was originally just supposed to be a one-shot but I was bored and the first chapter got more of a response then I was expecting so I decided to continue. **Note: I apologise for the grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm actually dyslexic so I don't really catch them all, and i'm sure as hell not going to ask someone to proofread this shit. I think the reasons are self explanatory.****

 **I also think you know this but i don't own Fairy Tail, and I think that's a good thing because if i did it would not be as good.**

Natsu picked himself up off the floor after being pulled in through the window. He now rested on his knees, He slowly looked up at the person standing before him. His gaze scanning up from her feet that were encased in leather boots, rising up her leg and abruptly stopping half way up her body. He stared at the appendage that hung between her legs, he looked at it with his mouth gaped open slightly and a confused look on his face.

Lucy let out a sharp laugh, "like what you see Natsu."

His eyes shot up to Lucy's face to see her smirking at him, "aaaaa, Luc when did you…., what did you….., what's going on," stammered Natsu.

The blonde took a step forward, consing the pink haired boy to lurch backwards, falling to his ass with his arms behind him to support him looking up at the girl. She let out another laugh and stood between his now sprawled out legs, she leaned forward letting her boobs dangle in front of his face. She smirked at him stared at them, "Come on Natsu you know exactly what's going on, we were having some fun."

He looked over to the bed were Levy lay "aaaaa, ya fun" he gulped. "well i should be going," he said trying to get up so that he could herey out of there. But, Lucy put her hand on his shoulder and kept him from getting up "where are you trying to go, don't you want to have some fun too" she said with an evil look in her eye.

Natsu shuddered at her look, it scared him more then Erza did. Befor he had time to formulate a response Lucy had slipped a collar around his neck. "Where the hell did you pull this from" he said.

"That's my secret" she said, as she attached a leash to the collar around his neck. Wan it was connected she used it to pull him forward. Natsu was pulled so that he was on all floors like a dog. Lucy used the leash to drag him along to follow her.

Natsu was lead by the blonde to the couch, which he got up and sat on, he wasn't quite sure why he had played along and crawled to the couch. "Luc, i think i'm going to go" he said, as he reached to remove the collar, but he stopped when she jumped on to his lap facing him with her boobs staring him in the face.

"You say you want to go, but i think little Igneel is saying he wants to stay" she glancing down.

He followed her gaze to a large bulge protruding from his pants; he had been so shocked from this whole situation that he hadn't realized that he had gotten hard.

Lucy bit her lip and grabbed the waistband of his pants, she slowly popped the button and undid his zipper. She's saw little Igneel twitch in anticipation of being released for the last thin layer of fabric containing him. When Lucy pulled down the waistband to Natsu's underwear his member sprang out from underneath.

Lucy's eyes widened and the size of his cock, "you little bastard you've been hiding something like this all this time and you never thought to share" she said with a frown. "It looks like you need to be punished."

Lucy reached over the side of the couch and pull out a blindfold and a red silk ribbon, from the dror next to the couch. She tugged on the leash pull his head forward, and she slipped the blindfold over his eyes.

At that moment Natsu only thot one thing, " _why the hell does she have all this stuff just lying around."_

Once she had positioned the blindfolded, completely blocking Natsu's site, she placed her hand on his chesed and pushed him so that he was sitting back on the couch. She when slid back on his lap pulling his pants and underwear off completely as she did so.

She position herself on her knees between his legs, with his twitching cock right before her eyes. As she reached out to gerad it she could feel the intense heat radiating from it.

Natsu moaned when he felt Lucy's cool hand grab his burning cock. He felt her begin to stroke him up and down causing his dick to twitch.

Lucy massage Natsu's head in the palm of her hand, receiving moans from him as she did so. She ran her tongue from the base of his cock up his shaft and wen she reched the tip she lickup a bead of seman that had formed.

Lucy stopped for a moment, receiving a disappointed grone from Natsu who have decided to submit and go along with Lucy. She took the silk ribbon that she had retrieved earlier and tied it tightly around the base of Natsu's dick.

"Lucy what are you doing" said Natsu, feeling the tightness around his dick, but unable to see what she was do to the blindfolded.

"I told you that I was punishing you did didn't I, for keeping something so big hidden, so the first part of your punishment is that your not allowed to cume. Also, from now on call me mistress." said the blonde haired girl.

Lucy squeezed her breasts together and wrapped them around the dragon slayer's dick. She felt the heat of his member rage between them.

Natsu felt his dick get enveloped by thoming soft, not being able to see was causing his mind to race, trying to figure out what his now so called mistress was doing. He felt the softness around his dick move up and down stroking his member.

Lucy continued worked Natsu's dick between her breasts for a short while longer, moving them up and down, and in all different directions rubbing his cock all over. Untell she bent her head down and began to suck his members head. She did this as she continued to squeeze his cock between her boobs, she ran her tongue all over his head and sucked it like it were candy. The Blonde noticed the pink haired boy grip the couch cushions, and heard him let out a loud grown.

The sensation of Lucy sucking at his head and his dick being massaged between the softness, which he had finally deciphered to be her boobs, was to much for him and he was sent over the edge. Natsu felt himself begin to release, as he let out a loud groan and feeling his dick convols. However, the satisfying feeling of cuming didnot fallow, instead he felt the pressure build up behind the silk ribbon tied around his dick, and his dick swelled even further.

Natsu reached for the ribbon to allow himself the pleasure of release, for which he is suffering by being denied. However, he was stopped by Lucy as she lunged forward smashing his face into her breasts.

Lucy stood leaning over Natsu smothering his with her boobs. "What do you think you're doing" she said.

"Lucy I can't breath" said Natsu in a muffled voices from between the girls tits.

"What did you call me" shouted Lucy leaning back, and pinching one of Natsu's nippiles and twisting it.

Natsu gasped and cringed slightly "I'm sorry Mistress" , he replied.

"That's better" she said, sitting back on Natsu's legs. "But don't think you going to get away with trying to defy me by trying to undo that ribbon, you only allowed to cum when I say so" said Lucy, giving a small sharp tug at the leash around his neck to get his to replis.

"Yes Mistress, I understand"

The Blonde smirked, sliding forward and rubbed the boys cock up against her own. She had finally recovered from the fun she had with Levy, and it was ready to go again. She figured that there wasn't much time left before the effects of the elixir she had taken earlier waroff, and she planned to make the most of it.

She grasped both their cock squeezing them together as she rubbed them. She could feel the heat radiating off Natsu's cock up against her own. Lucy released her grip she had on their cock and spit into the palm of her hand. She then proceeded to manage both their heads cooling them, and having them run and twirl around each other in the palm of her hand.

When Lucy initially had started rubbing there diks togenter it had surprised Natsu, in all that had happened since he was pulled thru the window by Lucy; after witnessing her dominating Levy. He had almost forgotten about her extra new appendage. Altho, it did not bother him to much, he'd had gotten so horny from not being allowed to cum, he had more animalistic desires, then san one's.

Natsu felt the ruding stop, and was pulled to the grounded by his collar. He fell from the couch with a thud, he managed to get on all floors befor he felt tugging at his collar once again. this time however it was Lucy guiding him some were. As he crawled along the floor unsure of where he was being lead to, do to his obstructs vision. As he crawled he could feel his dick, still ready to burst, bounce between his legs.

Lucy lead her pink haired pet around her apartment and back to the the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. Lucy pulled at the leash so that Natsu would lean over the table. "Stay there" she commanded.

"Yes Mistress" he replied.

Natsu could hear the sound of Lucy's boots step across the floor, he heard the sound of a drawer open then close, and the jingle of some metal. Then he heard her footsteps come back towards him.

Natsu felt the presence of Lucy standing behind him, he was leaning over the coffee table resting on his elbows with his knees on the floor. Untell he felt his arms get pulled behind his back causing his to fall forward slightly pressing his chest up against the smooth, cold table top.

Lucy bound Natsu's arms with the Leather cuffs she used the restaurant Levy. The blonde haired girl tightens the straps around the dragon slayers wrists. Once the cuffs were secured Lucy knelt down behind Natsu and grabbed the bottle of lube she had grabbed from the drawer.

Natsu let out a small gasp went he felt a cold gel run down the crack of his but and over his asshole. Releasing what was going on he spoke, "aaa, Lucy in dont think im…" he was cut off when his collar was yanked, lifting his chest off the tadel.

"I said to refer to me as Mistress, and also it's too late to back out now. Besides if you really wanted to stop you could easily overpower my and just leave, but you haven't done that have you." said the blond, as she squeezed more lube onto the pink haired boy's back side. Lucy ran her hand around Natsu's asshole, spreading the lube. She massaged her middle finger on his asshole to try to loosen it up, however this made his entire body tens up. "Relax" said Lucy.

Natsu did as his Mistress commanded and untensed his body. He felt Lucy's finger push in to him, he let out a long low groan and tense slightly before relaxing again. Lucy's finger began to move in and out of him, as he felt more lube being added to his butt being pushed into him and as Lucy fingered his asshole. As more time passed and more lube was added, Natsu loosened up more and his mistresses finger penetrated him with much more eaz.

Lucy slid a second finger into the dragon slayers butt, this time receiving a moen, instead of a groan. Her fingers slid in easily, indicating that he was almost ready for the second part of his punishment.

Lucy squeezed some lube into her hand and started stroking her cock, spreading the lube all over. Once her dick was all lubed up she took a tight hold of the leash and lined her cock up with the pink haired dragon slayers butt hole.

Feeling Lucy's member pushing at his entrance Natsu took a deep breath and relaxed as Lucy pushed her cock into his anas. Her cock slid in almost effortlessly, do to the previous loosening and the large quantity of lube. Natsu felt his dick swell even further as Lucy's dick hit his prostate. He bite his life to prevent himself from crying out, the feeling was something he could have never imagined. Having a foreign object in his ass had never really appealed to him, but it felt better than he had expectid.

Lucy started off slowly only pushing her cock about halfway in, she moved her dick back and forth receiving small moans of pleasure from Natsu. After a while Lucy thrushed deeper into him making Natsu tack in all of her cock. She pushed into his several more times before he cried out loudly. She took this as a sign that he was ready, Lucy began to pick up her pass thrusting into his back side faster and faster as Natsu let out loud shouts and moans. Lucy pulled back on the leash slightly pulling Natsu's head back, as she continued to pound into him.

Meanwhile on the bed Levy was beginning to come to. In a daze and grogginess she was disoriented, as she began to come attuned to her surroundings she heard the sounds of moans and cries of pleasure. She propped herself up and she scanned the room, and what she saw instantly sent a fire to her groin. She saw her mistress pounding into a blindfolded, handcuffed, pink haired dragon slayer. Levy bit her lower lip and reached down between her legs. She had already become wet by just witnessing the site befor her. She began to finger herself and squeeze her boob with her other hand as she watched the two befor her. As she did so, she herd a simultaneous loud cry from bothe of them.

Natsu could no longer resist the pleasure of Lucy's cock pounding into him, he felt his balls swell as he felt himself preparing to cum, his entire body tensed squeezing his asshole tightly around Lucy's cock. He felt the sperm leave his balls and get blocked from releasing, denying his the relief and pleasure of shooting his load and it was unbearable.

Lucy was enjoying taring the pink haired boy a new one, and listening to the loud moans and gasps that he was making. When suddenly Natsu tightened around her dick, squeezing it so vigorously that she was not able to last longer than a few more pumps. Lucy's load exploded into Natsu as she pulled back on the leash and hunched over him, letting out a large cry. Panting heavily, Lucy pulled out and felt her dick shrink away returning back into her Pussy for the elixir had worn off.

Lucy looked down and saw Natsu writhing and heard him shout "please mistress let me cum I can't stand it any longer." the blonde smirked it was clear that he was at his breaking point. Just then her attention was caught by some movement at the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw Levy with her back arced, fingering herself and squeezing her tits. Suddenly another idea came to mind, Lucy stood up pulling Natsu up to his feet as well as she did so. Lube and seman fell to the floor and ran down his thighs as he stood.

Lucy gided Natsu and stood his next the the bed, Natsu felt his butt cheeks sliding as he walked. Lucy then grabed and forced the masterbating bluenette to the gruned in front of Natsu.

Levy got to her knees and watched Lucy walk around Natsu and stand behind him.

Lucy plast her chin on Natsu's shoulder and reached around his torso grabbing his cock, stroking it lightly, causing him to shuter because he was about to burst. Lucy removed the blindfold from Natsu's eyes, allowing him to see what kneel before him.

When the blindfold was removed from his eyes he was surprised to see Levy kneeling in front of him, he had no idea that she had come to, and it made him wonder how long she had been watching.

Lucy pushed him to move closer, and without prompting Levy began to lick the shaft of Natsu's thick cock. The bluenette licked up to the tip and circled the head with her tongue. She than descended licking down the dragon slayers shaft to the bass of his dick.

Natsu moaned was Levy began to aggressively suck and lick baneth his balls.

Levy could smell the musty swett of Natsu's balls as they rested on her face, she could also taste a mixture of lube and sperm that leaked from the pink head boy's ass.

As Levy worked on the boy's balls, Lucy stroked him from behind.

Natsu watched as his cock got worked over, he felt himself getting close again consign him to hunch over and begin to shake as the pressure built up.

Lucy noticed tha

t he was adout to cume once again and aimed his cock at levy's face. When Natsu was about to cum Lucy release the silk ribbon from from his dick. Natsu's cum exploded out of his cock in a stream splashing onto Levy's face covering every inch of it in a thick layer of seman that ran down to her shoulders and coverd her tites.

Natsu felt his legs go weak as his balls drained, he leaned back on Lucy to stop himself from collapsing.

Lucy looked over her two playthings and was satisfied at what she had accomplished, she released Natsu's wrists form the leather cuffs and watched him fall over onto the bed next to them. She then summoned back Virgo to come tack the cum soaked Levy to the bathroom and help her clean herself. She watched as the pink haired woman guided Levy, who was blinded by the cum on her face, out of the room and into the bathroom. Lucy then left the room herself to go remove her leather outfit, leaving the collapsed Natsu on the bed.

Natsu took several minutes to regain his breath and build up the strength to stand, once he was able to get back to his feet he gathered his clothes and thought it best to go to the bathroom and clean himself before heading out.

Later and the Guild, Natsu entered thru the large hall doors and almost instantly bumped into a large man with long black hair and piercing red eyes. It was the iron dragon slayer, Black steel Gajeel.

"HEY SALAMANDER, YOU SEEN THE SHRIMP, HAVEN'T SEEN HER ALL DAY" Gajeel said gruffly.

Natsu froze for a moment, then managed to reply "aaa, ya she's at Lucy's" then hurried away not wanting to prolong his conversation with this guy.

" _What's his deal and why the hell is he waddling"_ thought Gajeel, as the left the guild hall and made his way to go see the shrimp.

 **Note: that's the end of this chapter, i'm planning on continuing butt i'm not sure when the next when i'll write the next one and reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
